The invention relates generally to electrical interface assemblies and, more particularly, to electrical connector interface assemblies which modules for supplying electrical power or an electrical signal to the connector are mounted proximal to both a ground plate and electrical contacts of the connector in order to minimize impedance of the interconnections.
Conventional systems for connecting or dispersing electrical currents to multiple outlets typically include a multi-contact connector such as an Arinc 600 mounted on a line replaceable unit. For typical aircraft applications, the multi-contact connector receives its current source from module blocks which are positioned 8 to 10 feet away. Since the average of 30 module blocks are positioned behind each of these connectors, the total length of wiring therebetween and concomitantly the total impedance thereof is inordinately great. The modules are typically mounted in a single rail structure which has a grounding means for shielded wires as well as for other types of input wires, for example, for a single wire which is adjacent a power cable. However, this grounding requirement results in additional inordinately lengthy cables for connection of the module ground leads to a ground plane. It has been generally believed by those skilled in the art that this grounding requirement consequently precludes a more proximal connection of the modules to the multi-contact connectors.
Various types of electrical junction assemblies have been designed for providing a common electrical connection between a number of separate external conductors. An example of such a prior art assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,977 to Felberg. The Felberg assembly has conductive parts thereof completely enclosed in a structure. The Felberg structure includes sockets mounted on a single conductive plate for electrical interconnection of the sockets and the external conductors which are inserted therein. However, a primary limitation of the Felberg assembly is that it is not capable of being attached to and electrically connected to a plurality of electrical contacts of a plug or socket type of connector.
Some prior art terminal structures have been designed to allow various types of units to be plugged therein. An example of such a prior art structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,285 to Kekas. The Kekas structure is adapted to allow modules of particular input units, particular output units, an essential controller and a power supply for the other functional units to be mounted in a suitable frame. The Kekas structure includes a power distribution substrate which is electrically connected to each functional unit mounted in the frame. However, a primary limitation of the Kekas structure is that it does not have a grounding means incorporated therein and is also not designed to be pluggable into a multiple contact connector.
Some prior art block assemblies have been specifically designed to improve the interconnections between plug connector or terminals plugged into the block. An example of such a connector assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,726 to Appleton. The Appleton device includes an S-shaped conducting structure which interconnects female sockets in a terminal block connector. However, a primary limitation of the Appleton device is that it cannot, by itself, interconnect a multiple contact connector with a ground plane and an electrical signal or power source.
What is needed is a module connector integrated with a grounding means and a block connector which is attachable to a multi-contact connector for interfacing the multi-contact connector with a ground and an electrical signal or power source. What is also needed is such an integrated structure which minimizes ground lead lengths from the module to the ground and jumper lead lengths from the module to contact points of the multi-contact connector in order to minimize impedance of the leads. Such an integrated structure is also needed that can attach the structure to the multi-contact connector so as to minimize the length of electrical cable associated therewith.